Centrifugal gas compressors often include multiple stages for compression. The length of each stage of a centrifugal gas compressor may depend on the compression needs of the operator. The length of the housing for the centrifugal gas compressor may depend on the overall length of the staging. The length of the housing may be designed around that length. In other configurations, the length of the rotor may be expanded to fit within a housing using rotor spacers.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.